It is well known that certain polymerization processes, especially olefin polymerization processes, are sensitive to poisons that can reduce the catalyst activity. There are commercially available adsorbents that can be used to treat the various streams of materials going into the polymerization reactor. It was disclosed in WO 2004/033507 that dual adsorbents can be used to remove impurities from a cycle stream in a polymerization process. However, the inventors have surprisingly found that certain non-conjugated diene monomers may react with components of the polymerization reactor to form undesirable oxygenates. It would be desirable to reduce or eliminate such oxygenates that otherwise poison the catalyst.
Other background references include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,653,959; 2,943,105; 3,489,808; 3,931,350; 4,337,156; 5,245,107; 5,326,855; 5,427,689; 6,051,631; 6,111,162; 6,118,037; 6,632,766; 6,790,344; 6,987,152; 7,102,044; 7,141,630; 7,141,631; 7,326,821; 7,368,618; and 7,576,248; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/147377; 2004/0254416; 2009/0312511; 2010/0197989; and 2011/0079145; European Patent Application Publication No. 1022056A; PCT Publication Nos. WO 2002/06188; WO 2008/010962; WO 2008/013519; and WO 2009/010666; and Yu G. Osokin, 47, PETROLEUM CHEMISTRY, pp. 1-11 (2007), and 48, PETROLEUM CHEMISTRY, pp. 271-82 (2008).